Smells like roses here
by blackpi
Summary: "My voice is not loud. I'm so quiet people often forget I'm there" While hiding from some enemies Naruto decides it's the perfect time to open his big mouth and talk his mind out. Sasuke is forced to listen. Slight NarSasuNaru. T for language


Is it just me or does it smells like roses here?

I don't mean YOU smell like roses, I'm just saying that it smells like roses here. Anyways, this space is sooo cramped I'm getting tired already. I still don't understand why we have to hide under this bush while Sakura-chan gets to do the mission with Kakashi sensei.

Of course he would say we were an important part of the mission just so we would do the most stupidest job ever. I swear he hates me! I got to do the crappy job while he can go and smash those stupids in the head. Nee, don't you want to go and see if we can hit someone and be of better help here?

Sasuke, you're not fun at all. That's why nobody likes to talk with you. If you continue to act like this you'll be an old lady with a bunch of cats in your house.

I KNOW you can't suddenly transform in a lady but that's hypothetical. Like saying that I'll be weak in a future. Everyone knows a Hokage is no weak person.

I do know what hypothetical is. It's when you say something that is not that something but you say it to make your point clear by changing the something with another something. Or something like that. Anyways, I do know everything 'cause I'm so amazing unlike you. And I will be Hokage, just you wait. I'll be bigger and stronger and taller and older and taller and wiser and taller and many many things more than you.

Don't tell me to shut up! How can they hear us if they are not even here?

My voice is not loud. I'm so quiet people often forget I'm there.

They do not ignore me on purpose! Who would ignore the amazing Uzumaki Naruto? Nobody, because I'm a so very interesting person people seek me to talk to me. You're just soo jealous.

I found the roses! Look! Look! They are right there! I knew there was a rose kind of smell here. And you told me I was a moron, you're just so stupid.

Sasukeee

Sasukeeeeeee

Saaa-sukeeeeee

Damn it, Sasuke, speak, and say something. You're so quiet you're making this harder for both of us.

Fine, be like you want to, just don't say sorry later ´cause I won't forgive you.

Nee, you know? You're skin's really white with all that black things you have on. It like, like… like glows or something. It's like turning on a white lamp. I'm sure if someone comes they'll get scared before attacking us because you look like a ghost. They'll be all like "Oh god! It's a ghost! Let's get away!" and they'll then move their arms and shout and run and then tell their friends to run away and everyone will escape and then we will be heroes. You because you scared them away and me because I was the one that discovered your supernatural powers of glowing skin and we will have a trophy and then they will say we are so awesome and will only give us high ranked missions that are so hard for others but with your powers and my intelligence we will rule the world.

Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up bastard. And those are no incoherencialeties or whatever you said.

You, know your eyes are real pretty too. They are like really small but really black and they kind of reflect everything in front of you. Like a death reaper's eyes!

I'm not looking at you, and it's not strange looking at other guy's face. I'm just checking on what all those girls look in you.

I can't help it! Your skin is just so pretty that I had to touch it! It's like a girls but whiter.

I'll put my hand wherever I want to… I guess that just sounded wrong but I didn't mean it like that.

You're soo boring I need to think or talk to fill in your silence. And ok, ok, no more touching.

Gosh, Sasuke! You're such a sissy. I'm not going to do anything bad to you, I'm just touching your arm.

Look, lets just forget this and go find Kakashi sensei. Maybe we'll get to kick some asses.

First time you agree with me! Then lets keep going!

Sasuke! It doesn't matter if I just hold your hand while walking. We are fiends right?

Yes, yes, I understand. Fine Mr I-don't-even-like-touching-myself-so-I-won't-let-others-do-it, I'll stop holding your hand.

That sounded wrong? How so?

Wait for me Sasuke! Bastard, don't leave me here. These stupid rose bushes are piercing my skin!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sorry for the grammatical mistakes (I know there are a lot) but I kind of just think about Naruto talking all wrong.<strong>


End file.
